


Love and Catastrophes

by Akiragane



Series: Love and Other Disasters [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff, Kisses, LIKE A LOT OF ANGST, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships, Unrequited Love, slight smut if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25152214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiragane/pseuds/Akiragane
Summary: Both Makoto and Sousuke were in the same boat, in love with a taken man who they had known since forever.Neither expected to find solace in each other, but do the people they once found themselves close to approve of this relationship?
Relationships: Matsuoka Rin/Nanase Haruka, Tachibana Makoto/Yamazaki Sousuke
Series: Love and Other Disasters [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810888
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	1. But Others Stare From The Grass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the second part!

"Ah, shit. I forgot my phone in the locker room. Do you mind waiting here while I go get it?"

"Yeah, sure."

With that, Rin ran out of the room, leaving Haru sitting on his desk chair. 

It wasn't even a minute in when the door opened again. Haru glanced up and felt his entire body go rigid. Sousuke entered the room and stared at Haru. Neither said anything for a hot second, then Sousuke coughed. "Nanase, what are you doing here?" he asked.

Haru wasn't sure what to say. A million thoughts and ideas ran through his head. He eventually decided on being blunt, as usual. "I'm waiting for Rin," he replied.

Sousuke narrowed his eyes. "I told you to stay away from him," he warned, walking closer to Haru.

"Well, that'll be a bit challenging, since he's staying at my house over the weekend."

Sousuke stopped. His expression was priceless. Haru _really_ wanted to mess with him, to get him to be as stunned and looking as much like a dumbass as possible. But since Haru was a nice person, he just feigned ignorance. "Oh, did Rin not tell you?"

Sousuke's face changed to a look of anger. He ran up and lifted Haru up by the collar. "What the hell are you talking about?! What's he keeping from me?!"

Haru bit back a smile. "Stop grabbing my collar, it hurts," he asked.

Sousuke set him down and Haru brushed himself off. "To answer your question, he's staying at my house because that's the easiest place to go without interruption. Don't couples usually want privacy?"

There was a heavy silence. Sousuke stared at him in disbelief. "You... and... Rin, he... WHAT?"

Haru carefully folded his hand behind him. "You heard me. Rin and I are dating." he hated labeling it, but that was the easiest way to explain it to someone. "So if you would kindly-"

"No, there's no way. You guys can't..."

At that moment the door opened and Rin walked in. He looked at the scene in front of him and offered a confused smile. Haru speed-walked to him and hugged him. "You got your phone?" he asked.

"Yeah, I got it. What were you-"

"C'mon, let's go. I'll tell you later." Haru grabbed Rin by the hand and dragged him out of the room. Rin saluted to Sousuke with a smile. "Adios, Sousuke! See ya Monday!" he said and then the door closed.

Sousuke stared at the closed door in disbelief. Rin was... _dating_ Haru. _Rin_ was dating _Haru_.

"FUCK!"

🌊🌊🌊

Makoto was simply sitting on the edge, watching Haru and the others swim, but mostly Haru. If one was wondering why he wasn't swimming, simple, he rolled his ankle earlier and wasn't able to perform properly. It'll be healed by tomorrow and he'd be back on his feet. 

Practice went on, and by the end of it, Haru was still swimming. Makoto slipped his fingers through the water, making ripples. Haru swam like a prodigy, but he always said he never wanted to be seen as one. 

Nagisa came barrelling out and yelled out to Haru. He didn't stop until he completed the lap. "What?" he asked. "I was trying to swim."

Nagisa kneeled down to get closer to Haru. "Uh, Rin is here," he said. "Should I let him in?"

Makoto snapped his head up to look at them. Haru physically lit up, a flicker of a smile crossing his face. "Yeah yeah, he's just here to get me," Haru replied. "I'm gonna do one more lap, send him in."

Haru disappeared under the water while Nagisa stood up and ran off again. A million thoughts were running through Makoto's head. Why was Rin here to pick Haru up? Wasn' he supposed to be a Samezuka? Yeah, it was the weekend but still! Also, when did Haru and Rin get close enough that they would go home together?

As he was finally able to organize his thoughts the man himself came in. He gave a sharp-toothed smile to Makoto who awkwardly waved back. Rin crept down to the water and was ready when Haru came up out of the water. "There you are, figured you'd want to swim as long as possible." Rin joked.

Haru honest-to-god SMILED, and it made Makoto's heart flutter and hurt at the same time, to the point he swore he was having a heart attack. "Doesn't matter, are we going or not?" Haru said, reaching up to get out of the pool.

Once he was fully out Rin pulled a towel from out of his bag and flung it around him. "C'mon, hurry and get dressed. Don't make me wait any longer, Haru."

That's when Haru rolled his eyes then leaned in to give Rin a gentle kiss on the mouth.

Makoto fucking _heard_ his heart shattering.

Rin and Haru walked away, Makoto staring after them. It was a solid five minutes before Gou came up to him and startled him out of his daze. She tapped him on the shoulder and he shrieked, almost falling into the water. "Oh, sorry Makoto!" she yelped.

Makoto waved her off. "Uh, no, it's fine," he said. "Um, can I ask you something?"

Gou nodded cheerfully. "How... um did you know that Rin and Haru were... are they dating?"

Gou nodded again. "Yeah. Have been for almost two months, actually. Did you not know?"

Makoto swallowed. "Uh, no. I had no idea, actually." he laughed nervously. "Haru isn't exactly the kind to share details like that."

"Oh, yeah. Rin came home one weekend and babbled to me all about it, so I knew pretty much the same day it happened," she commented, smiling a tiny bit. "But I'm really happy for them. They really make a cute couple!"

Yeah, Makoto should be happy for them too, shouldn't he? Haru was his best friend. No matter what he had to stick by him.

But why? Why did he blatantly disregard something right in front of him and instead fall into the arms of someone so completely off the radar?

🌊🌊🌊

Both Sousuke and Makoto were having trouble accepting the fact that Haru and Rin were together. They were supposed to accept and support them always. But it's a bit difficult when you see a person you love run off with someone else.

Looks like this was a catastrophe waiting to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I know this is supposed to be SouMako HOWEVER there will be a lot of RinHaru in later chapters as well so be prepared for that. >:3


	2. They Want That Of Which They Will Never Have

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sousuke and Makoto confront Rin and Haru about their feelings, angst ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be prepared for angst. Is very sad. Thankyou.

"Where are you guys going again?"

Rin slipped his phone in his back pocket of his jeans and threw on a jacket. "No where interesting. Probably just gonna talk a walk, get food from one of those stands that sell grilled mackerel, and then go swimming," he explained.

Sousuke rocked back and forth from where he was sitting on the bed. "Um, are you in a rush or anything?" he asked.

Rin checked the time. "Eh, not really. I got about ten minutes. Why, ya wanna talk about somethin'?"

Sousuke stood up. "Uh, yes actually." he walked over to Rin. "Do you mind?"

Rin crossed his arms and shook his head, smiling innocently. "It's no problem. What do you wanna talk about?"

It was an awkward subject, and Sousuke had no idea how Rin would react to it, but he decided to just go for it. "You know how I don't really like you dating Haru?" he started.

Rin facepalmed. "This again?" he groaned. "Listen, I know you're just looking out for me but I'm _fine_ , honestly. Haru isn't distracting me from swimming nor is he treating me badly. You really have no reason to worry about me."

Sousuke's expression twisted into something Rin couldn't read. "Um, right. But that's not really the only reason I don't like him..." he trailed off. 

Rin raised an eyebrow. "Enlighten me," he said.

Sousuke took a deep breath and grabbed Rin by the shoulders. "I don't like him because he took you away from me," he explained, tone bordering on desperate. 

Rin was confused. "What do you mean?"

"What I mean... I mean..." Sousuke struggled to find the right words. "I... was in love with you." he finally choked out. "I didn't tell you because I thought it might distract you from swimming, but now I regret it so much..."

Rin was speechless. Sousuke looked away from him. "But, now you're _together_ , and it hurts so much, you don't understand. I really just-"

That's when Rin ripped himself out of Sousuke's grasp, startling him. Rin gave him a look with mixed expressions. "And you're telling me this now? Why?! There's nothing you can do to change my and Haru's relationship, what are you hoping to accomplish?!"

Sousuke took a second to collect his thoughts, then reached out to Rin. "I just want you to realize that I'm a better person for you. When you and Haru break up I'll be right here for you-"

" _When_? Jesus Christ, I don't think you understand. That's not happening anytime soon, Sousuke. And with your attitude towards not only Haru but towards some of the others, I don't think you'd be my first choice."

"Rin, wait-"

Rin backed up and turned the knob of the door. "I'm sorry, Sousuke. But there really isn't anything you can do or say that'll change my mind on this matter. I'd be glad to forget this happened if that's what you want." he said.

Sousuke could feel tears prick the corners of his eyes. "I... I'm sorry." was all he said.

Rin left, closing the door behind him. Sousuke fell to the ground in a defeated heap. What was he trying to do? What did he expect to happen? 'Oh yeah, Sousuke, I love you so much more than Haru, I'll totally be with you instead.' He didn't want to date Rin, not until he actually achieved his dream. But if that would get him away from Haru for good then, of course, he would've jumped at the opportunity. However, he just wasn't sure what he wanted anymore, and that affected his relationships with people, with Rin.

How could this have gone so wrong? A total catastrophe.

🌊🌊🌊

Haru was sitting on his bed, buttoning up his shirt, when all of a sudden he got a phone call from Makoto. It was ten o'clock at night, why was he calling him? Regardless, Haru picked up the phone in case it was an emergency. "Makoto," he spoke into the receiver.

There were a few shuffling noises from the other side, and another, muffled voice. Finally, Makoto spoke, "Um, Haru? Are you awake?" his tone was quiet, and his voice cracked on every other syllable. Was something wrong?

Haru clutched the phone tighter. "Yeah, I just got back home. Is everything okay?" he asked.

He heard a sniffle, then a hiccup. "I... I just wanted to talk to you. I wanna tell you something." Makoto said. "A-And Nagisa said I can't wait until tomorrow."

Haru leaned back, crossing his legs. "Okay, talk to me."

It took a few seconds, Makoto breathed into the receiver, like he was trying to calm himself down. "I, um, I just had a panic attack?"

"A, what? Makoto? Are you sure you're-" Haru got interrupted.

"I'm fine! Jesus, I'm fine." Makoto startled Haru. "Just... I wanted to say this so I don't have another one."

Haru was a little confused. Makoto didn't usually get panic attacks or breakdowns or anything like that. He was usually the one to comfort others after they've broken down. When they were really young Haru broke his arm and couldn't swim for two months. He was really upset but Makoto helped him get through it. It was something he always admired about him and made his grateful he had such a great best friend.

"I'm listening." Haru finally said.

Makoto gulped. "Uh, j-just so you know you don't have to say anything back! Y-You don't have to tell me anything like 'it's going to be okay' or something like that because that might make me feel worse. Just... uh... just listen to me, okay?"

Haru nodded, then realized Makoto couldn't see him, then said, "I just nodded, so that's a yes."

Makoto let out a dry laugh. "Okay..." he took a deep breath. "I love you."

Silence. Haru was stunned. Makoto kept talking. "I have for a really long time, since we were kids I think. B-But I know you really love Rin and you're happy with him but I was just sad that I couldn't be with you so I broke down b-but I'm fine now! I'm happy for you but I needed to let you know so... um, yea..."

Haru nearly dropped the phone. This... was a lot to process. Makoto liked him the same way Rin liked him, loved him. But... he couldn't be with two different people, that wasn't really how... never mind, all that was too confusing for him. He inhaled softly and said, "Thank you."

Makoto seemed surprised. "T-Thank you? For what? What did I do?" he questioned.

"For... being honest with me. You're my best friend, and I'm really sorry that you like me and I don't like you back like that. So, thank you for still telling me and for being happy for me regardless."

More quiet. Then Haru swore he could hear Makoto smiling. But he could also hear him crying. "Thank you, too, Haru. For your time."

"Do you want me to pick up ice cream and bring it over?"

"Yeah... yeah that'd be great. Thank you."

"No problem."

🌊🌊🌊

"Makoto finally told you?"

"Yeah- wait. Back up- YOU KNEW?!"

"Yeah, it was pretty obvious, babe."

Rin and Haru were sitting at this diner that was similar to those of the 1940s when soda bars were still a thing. It's been here for a ridiculously long time but still looked in pristine condition. They were sitting at the bar counter drinking milkshakes and talking. Haru brought up the phone call from a few days ago and that was Rin's response. "To be fair, you are pretty dense when it comes to that stuff." Rin joked.

Haru rolled his eyes. "You're dense, too." he retaliated.

Rin shrugged. "Fair enough," he said and took a sip from his milkshake.

Haru rested his chin on the table. "It just... it's weird," he mumbled.

"No, I get it. But, I'm glad you were cool about it. Some people would freak out or be grossed out. But it sounds like you were pretty chill with it."

Haru groaned. "I guess."

"Hey." Rin tilted Haru's head up and pecked him on the nose. "It's ok. The whole thing wasn't a complete disaster. That's a good thing. Now just hope you two can be good friends again."

Rin didn't tell Haru about the incident with Sousuke. He never really talked about him when they were together. Speaking of, Rin had been avoiding Sousuke since that incident. He seemed depressed but wouldn't talk to him. If he was finally ready to decide what he wanted, Rin would listen. But more than anything he wanted everything to go back to what they were a week ago. When everything was easier.

That was not what was going to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you ever need music to listen to while you're reading this I recommend 'Somebody Else' by The 1975. They are a fantastic band and I think this song fits really well with the themes of the fic.


	3. Finding Solace In Each Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dun dUn duN
> 
> So I apologize for the angst in the last chapter. This one will be a bit more fluffy but there is going to be some more serious stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't noticed yet, I added a chapter. I need more to tell the full story and I hate to make you wait but I have a lot of ideas for this and really want to get them all out without having the rush the plot.
> 
> Happy Reading!

Sousuke sat on the subway train, completely depressed. He needed to get out of Samezuka for a day. He leaned back in his chair, the sun peeking through the windows at his face. He squinted. The train stopped and let out/let in passengers. One of which that came in was someone Sousuke recognized. He sat up and stared.

Tachibana Makoto, if he remembered correctly. He had one earbud in and was twirling the other between his fingers. He was standing up and holding onto one of the poles. He noticed Sousuke and smiled at him. "Hi, Yamazaki, right?"

Sousuke was taken off guard. "Uh, yeah. That's me," he said after a significant pause. "You're Tachibana, correct?"

Makoto nodded. "Nice to see you. Where're you headed?" he asked.

Good question. He wanted to get away from Rin, so probably anywhere in the city would work, but maybe... Sousuke stood up. "Oh, I was just heading to get some food, Rin didn't want to come so I was planning to go alone, but now that you're here maybe we can go together?"

Makoto blinked. He took his earbuds out and put them along with his phone in his pocket. "Sure, I don't have anywhere to be."

So Sousuke took Makoto out to eat, was this a date? Maybe. However, it did make Sousuke feel ten times better to spend time with someone instead of brooding over Rin. There was a nearby festival so they stopped by and walked around. Makoto seemed happy, running around, interacting with some of the kids, generally being happy. _Where have you been all my life?_ Sousuke thought to himself.

Near nightfall the two found themselves walking along a bridge, staring out at the ocean. "So, what's been going on in your life lately?" Sousuke asked.

Makoto shrugged. "Not a lot, actually. Just swimming and stuff. How about you?" he replied.

Sousuke hummed. "Not a lot, been kinda depressed lately though. You've made today just a little bit better," he said, smiling.

Makoto chuckled. "Thanks. But why are you sad? Did something happen?"

"Yeah, the guy I've been in love with forever started dating someone else, and I don't know how to feel about it."

"Ugh, tell me about it."

Sousuke looked up, surprised. This same thing happened to Makoto? "You're... in the same boat as I am?"

Makoto nodded. "Yeah, but I'm kinda over it now. I just want him to be happy. It's not a big deal." he said, brushing it off.

Sousuke narrowed his eyes. "Was it Nanase?" he said unconsciously.

Makoto looked slightly shocked, then he looked away, hiding his expression. "One, it's rude to assume things. Two, you're right. It was Haru. Not that it's really any of your business-"

"Mine was Rin."

Silence. Makoto slowly turned his head to Sousuke, blinked, then smiled. "Wow, isn't that a fun coincidence?" he said.

Sousuke felt completely different than he had a few hours ago. He reached out and pulled Makoto close to him in a tight hug. "Doesn't it bother you? That you may never get a chance to be with him?"

Makoto carefully slid his hands up in order to hug Sousuke tighter. "No, not really. Things happen, life happens. The only way to get through it is to move forward, no use dwelling on things I can't control, like my friend's love life." he replied.

Sousuke wanted to cry. "Hey, Makoto?"

"Hm?"

"I think I like you?"

Silence. Makoto didn't let go of him. "Really?" he breathed.

"Yeah."

More silence. Sousuke squeezed his eyes shut. "You think or you know?" Makoto finally replied.

"I..." Sousuke wasn't sure, but in the moment he only said, "I know."

"Okay."

Makoto finally separated from Sousuke, still holding onto him. "Then, can I try something?" Makoto asked.

Sousuke nodded. Makoto reached his hands up to hold the sides of Sousuke's head. He leaned in really close, and Sousuke barely had time to process what he was doing before they were kissing. He slowly closed his eyes and held onto his waist, keeping him there. Makoto pulled apart with a 'pop' and a smile. "How was that?" he asked.

"Nice..." Sousuke replied, slightly dazed.

"Then, I guess you do like me."

"I guess..."

_Do I though?_

_🌊🌊🌊_

Makoto had a hard time bring up his new, uh, _relationship_ with the others. He knew Haru probably knew that Sousuke liked Rin a while back, plus Haru didn't like Sousuke in general, no idea why. The rest would probably be fine, but also super confused on why he'd moved on so quickly after just pouring his heart out to Haru.

Things were confusing.

He told everyone accidentally one night on a group call. It was just the swim team members plus Gou. They were just chatting, Nagisa was doing most of the talking, while on the opposite end Haru wasn't saying very much at all. "Nagisa, for the millionth time, we can't have a copyrighted song as the swim teams 'theme song'." Rei tried to explain calmly.

"Oh, come oooooooooon, Rei! The song fits us perfectly!" Nagisa complained.

Makoto laughed to himself. This was nice, he liked talking to everyone like relationships didn't exist. It was nice.

Of course, that niceness had to be interrupted by a loud text from Sousuke.

**Sousuke :)**

Mako, wanna come to Samezuka? I'll let you in, Rin isn't here

Makoto wasn't sure what to reply to that. He was apparently too quiet because Nagisa spoke, "Makoto, you still with us?"

He snapped out of his daze and replied, "Oh, uh yeah yeah. Just got a text, I'm fine."

"Ooooooooh, who's it from?"

Nagisa was teasing him, but honestly, Makoto was too tired to retaliate. "No one, Nagisa. Just my boyfriend."

There was a deadly silence on the other line. Makoto leaned in to see if his hearing was going out. "Uh, guys?"

"WHHAAAAAAAAAAT?!"

That scream nearly made Makoto deaf. "When were you going to tell us you had a boyfriend?!" Gou shouted.

"Who is it? Is it someone we know?" Nagisa yelled right after her.

"Haru, did you know about this?" Rei asked in a relatively calm voice.

There was more silence and Makoto wanted to sink into his bed and never surface. "I... didn't know." Haru finally replied. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Makoto groaned. "We just started dating last week, it's not a big deal."

It was a big deal, it was and he knew it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay okay okay, shush, I know.
> 
> I promise the angst will stop eventually.


	4. Unfortunately Soulmates Don't Exist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto and Sousuke get more serious, much to Makoto's dismay. Rin and Haru see their relationship crashing and burning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **TW: Mentions of mental abuse and manipulation.**
> 
> This is a little out of character but tbh I don't trust Sousuke in a relationship. I don't like him and I think he's a bad person. Don't agree with me? Fine. Just be warned this fic is not Sousuke-friendly.

"You have two younger siblings, right?"

"Yeah, fraternal twins, you're an only child right?"

Sousuke nodded. The two of them were taking a walk through a nearby park, holding hands and talking. Well, Makoto was doing most of the talking, Sousuke was mostly staring at him.

"Hey, Makoto?"

"Hm?"

"Can I ask why you didn't respond to me last night?"

Makoto froze. Sousuke narrowed his eyes. Makoto looked like he was considering something. "Oh, uh, I was on a group call with everyone and didn't get the notification. Sorry about that..." he said nervously.

Sousuke walked up and leaned in really close to him. "Then... do you want to come to Samezuka now?" he asked, voice low so no one around them could hear them.

Makoto blinked. "I'm not sure... um... I guess so?"

Sousuke smiled. "Great, c'mon let's go."

He dragged him to the nearest train station and over to the school. Makoto still wasn't sure about this but he figured he could leave at any time, right? Sousuke led him up to his room and the second Makoto entered he felt his heart drop. Something wasn't sitting well and he couldn't figure out what.

Sousuke turned to look at him and smiled. "Have you been over to my dorm yet?" he asked.

Makoto shook his head. "No, I don't think I've had the pleasure to until now," he replied.

Sousuke smiled, then started slowly stepping forward. Makoto backed up but his back hit the wall. Sousuke slammed his hands on either side of his head. Makoto blinked rapidly. Sousuke still had that godforsaken smile on his face. "Hey, I'm gonna kiss you," he said.

Oh okay. Makoto closed his eyes and Sousuke pressed their lips together. It started out fine, but then Sousuke pressed his tongue at the seam of his mouth. Makoto snapped away from him and covered Sousuke's mouth with his hand. "Hold up... no no no no no." he rambled. 

Sousuke kissed his hand. Makoto didn't remove it. Sousuke moved one of his hands to hold Makoto by the jaw and guide his face back to face him while the other one ripped his hand away from his mouth. "Do you not want to kiss me?" he asked.

Was he guilt-tripping him? Makoto shook his head. "That's not it. I just don't want you kissing me with tongue, at least not yet... please?"

Sousuke pinned Makoto's hands above his head and kissed him again. This time he waited longer before trying to do that again. Makoto squirmed every time he tried and kept his mouth firmly shut. Eventually, Sousuke decided he was tired of trying and separated from him. Makoto gasped and slumped against the door. Sousuke let go of his hands and Makoto finally felt the circulation return to his wrists.

"Sorry..." Sousuke mumbled. "I just really wanted to kiss you."

Makoto offered a dry smile. "It's fine."

It wasn't fine, not in the least.

_🌊🌊🌊_

If only Makoto could swim his worries away. Try he did.

Haru was swimming beside him, he seemed to notice Makoto was a bit off, but didn't acknowledge it. Eventually, practice ended, and Haru reluctantly got out of the pool. Makoto sat on the bench, towel draped over his head, seemingly lost in thought. Haru walked over and waved his hand in front of Makoto's face. "Hello? Anyone home?" he asked.

Makoto blinked and snapped back to reality. "Ah, oh, sorry Haru," he said nervously. "Just have a lot on my mind at the moment."

Haru was about to say something else but then Nagisa jumped on his shoulders and started talking to Makoto. "Heyo! When are we gonna meet the mystery boyfriend, huh?" he asked.

"Nagisa get off of Haru!" Rei called and lifted Nagisa up and back onto the ground. "What if he fell over and you both got hurt?"

"Since that didn't happen I don't really care. SO, Makoto!"

Haru could practically hear the little emojis in his speech. Makoto chuckled and stood up, towel falling off of him. "I don't know if you remember him, Sousuke Yamazaki from Samezuka?"

Haru felt his mind go blank. WHAT?! Makoto was dating SOUSUKE?!

"Wait, really?!" Nagisa asked. "Is he good to you?"

Makoto hesitated for a fraction of a second, then nodded. "Yeah, I guess so..." he mumbled.

"Makoto." a stern voice called from the fence.

The man in question tensed up. He looked over his shoulder and saw Sousuke, waiting for him. "You ready to go?" he asked. "C'mon, let's go."

"U-Um... yeah just let me grab my-"

"Hurry up."

Makoto stood up and nearly ran to the dressing room to get his things. Haru stared daggers at Sousuke, who rolled his eyes at him. Makoto came out, looking... nervous? He walked up to Sousuke who smiled and put his arm around him. "Yay, you're here," he said. "Now I get you all to myself."

Makoto said nothing, just nodded.

"What the fuck."

"HARU-CHAN JUST SWORE!!!"

"NAGISA!"

_🌊🌊🌊_

"Makoto can I talk to you?"

"Hm?"

It was nearly a week after the incident, and after talking to Rin and comparing their experiences, Haru came to a solid conclusion.

Makoto was not happy in his relationship.

Ergo, he needed to talk to him about it.

Currently, they were at his own house, eating ice cream because it's ice cream, and talking. "Okay, it's about your relationship with Sousuke."

Makoto immediately got defensive. "What about it?" he asked.

"I can tell you aren't happy in it."

Makoto turned his head away from him. "I don't know what you're talking about. I love Sousuke and... and I'm not unhappy at all. What you saw was just an off day, okay?"

Haru sighed. "I talked to Rin, he said the time he saw you and Sousuke you looked unhappy as well. He said whenever Sousuke touched or addressed you you were uncomfortable and looked like you were walking on eggshells."

"U-Um... that was... that was just me not really wanting the make him angry. He's got a short temper and-"

"Makoto."

Silence. Makoto looked almost... scared. Haru stared at him, gaze unwavering. Finally, Makoto just looked at his lap. "You have no room to talk," he mumbled.

Haru blinked. "What?" he asked.

"Just because you and Rin are the poster children for a perfect relationship doesn't mean you have any right to talk to me about my relationship!" Makoto started yelling. "I've never seen you look uncomfortable or, for god's sake, even FIGHT with Rin since you've been together!"

"This isn't' about me and Rin, we're talking about you."

"Yeah, sure." Makoto stood up. "Our relationship is fine. I love him and he loves me. That's it. There's nothing else to it."

Haru was confused. Makoto was talking nonsense. "Makoto, Sousuke isn't a good person. I know that. It's okay if you-"

"STOP IT!" Makoto shouted and clapped his hands over his ears. He looked close to tears. "Just stop talking."

There was silence. Haru wasn't sure what to do. He stood up and walked over to Makoto, then put his hands on his shoulders. "Hey, listen to me," he said. "Rin and I _do_ fight. but it's in private and we usually get over it quickly. We communicate well and are generally compatible. You and Sousuke don't have that. You are _afraid_ of doing something he'll yell at you or threaten to break up with you over. You don't like him touching you and you don't feel like you get any kind of say in the relationship."

Makoto hiccuped. "I... he... but... you... I can't," he whispered. 

"Makoto... talk to me, please."

Makoto nodded, wiping his tears away. "I-I don't like him touching me. And... um... he's really pushy about a lot of stuff. Especially when we're around Rin. It's like he trying to show me off. But I can't just refuse him..."

"Yes, you can. It takes two in any kind of relationship."

"Haru... I slept with him."

Haru froze. His jaw dropped. "I'm sorry WHAT?!"

"It was when Rin went to your house a few nights ago... um... he told me couples at this point would've already... he guilted me into it. I couldn't say no."

Haru released Makoto and sat back down. "Fuck... him... He's such an asshole!"

Makoto stared at his feet. "I just don't know what to do."

"I'll tell you what you're going to do. Break up with him. He doesn't deserve you. Not after the way he treated you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so sorry.


	5. So It's All Okay If Stuff Doesn't Work Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto confronts Sousuke... last chapter folks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh buddy this was a ride.

Oh god. Fuck. What even was he going to say?

Makoto had no experience breaking up with someone. What if Sousuke got angry at him?

He paced the concrete, waiting at a little path with trees on the side, fence on the other leading to a small park. He knew Haru and Rin were sitting behind the bushes playing Uno before Sousuke got there, just for back up if he needed it, but...

Makoto raised a hand to his mouth. Shit... he was the one who suggested they date, right? So why did he have to be the one to break it off? Was that even ok?

Ugh, all this thinking was giving him a headache.

"Makoto."

Makoto jumped a mile in the air when he heard Sousuke's voice behind him. Sousuke smiled softly. "You wanted to talk to me here?" he asked.

Makoto blinked. "Oh, um, right?" he cleared his throat. "Um, ok, so, um, I was talking to Haru and-"

"Seriously?" Sousuke asked with a disgusted look on his face. "How many times have I told you he isn't a good person and you shouldn't be friends with him? Makoto, baby."

Sousuke grabbed Makoto's hand and gave him a pleading look. "Who do you value the opinion of more, me, your boyfriend, or Haru, an airhead with absolutely no idea what he's doing half the time?"

Makoto knew for a fact that Haru had to hold Rin back from beating the ever-loving shit out of Sousuke for saying something like that. He knew Haru didn't care, but Rin did. That was a real relationship right there. Makoto shook his head. "Sousuke... um... I'm actually starting to think he's not the toxic one," he mumbled.

"What the hell are you-"

Makoto stepped away from Sousuke and hugged himself. "Sousuke. I'm sorry but this was a mistake. I can't... do this anyone..."

Sousuke's mouth twitched. Makoto turned his gaze away. "Um... I know you probably don't realize it, but I don't like a lot of the things you do to me. I just need some space from you, okay?"

Sousuke breathed out from his nose. "Haru... he's filling your head with ridiculous notions. Makoto I'm not-"

"Yes, you are!" Makoto shouted. "You make me uncomfortable, you don't respect the people I've been friends with since I was a kid and I can't make a single fucking decision by myself when you're with me! You guilted me into sex and I'm never going to forgive you for that!"

Makoto breathed heavily, refusing the look at Sousuke, who seemed shocked. "I... Makoto..."

"I talked to Rin as well." Makoto interrupted him. "We concluded it's so much worse when he's around. I'm not your boyfriend, I'm arm candy for when he's around. You want to make him jealous."

Sousuke snapped at that. He grabbed Makoto by the collar and slammed him into the fence. "OF COURSE NOT! WHY WOULD YOU THINK THAT?!"

He was pulled back. Rin was pulling him by the collar away from him. Makoto was sitting on the ground, crying. Haru squatting beside him, giving Sousuke the ugliest death glare ever. Sousuke didn't even resist. "I hope you know we're all disgusted by your behavior," Rin growled. "Learn from this, maybe once you correct whatever was in your headspace you can have a stable relationship."

Sousuke didn't even notice when tears started to fall.

🌊🌊🌊

It's been almost a month. Makoto felt like things were finally settling back into a norm.

He was finally able to get a good night's sleep without being plagued by nightmares, he finally felt like he was moving on.

Haru didn't bring it up often, but he's started doing this thing where, every time, without fail, he'd let Makoto know if he and Rin were fighting and then tell him when they made up. It was paying a little homage to Makoto's comment on them being a perfect couple, and oh boy was he not letting that go.

But he's something a little weird. Little by little, as Makoto replayed the events of the previous months over and over again in his head... he found himself forgiving Sousuke.

Yeah, he did some bad things, and he actually hasn't seen or talked to him since. Sousuke tried texting him a few times, but they were more desperate than angry. Haru absolutely forbad Makoto from replying. 

But... just because people do bad things doesn't always mean they are a bad person. Makoto realized he also needed to stand up for himself a little more. Maybe... no, he couldn't. That would be too difficult right now.

"It's just really confusing to me," Makoto said, on the phone with Rei, who, even though he was on Haru's side, was pretty neutral to the whole thing. "I don't know if I wanna try again or if that would be bad for both of us."

"Well, Sousuke probably has changed, if even a little bit. I'd recommend talking to him before settling on doing anything, though. Just a friendly conversation and you might be able to tell if he'll be different this time around." Rei offered, a sizzling on the other sound meaning he was probably cooking.

Makoto groaned. "But... Haru doesn't want me talking to him..." he mumbled.

"Haru isn't the end all be all. You can make your own choices, y'know."

Makoto sighed. "I know," he said.

"Text him first. Trying talking to him but with distance, like over the phone. Baby steps if you need. But if he shows any signs of being toxic, then you have the right to step away again."

Makoto nodded even though Rei couldn't see it. "Ok, got it... thanks Rei."

"No problem."

He hung up and Makoto stared at his phone for upwards of 5 minutes. He had no idea where to start with this. He opened the messenger and shakily typed out a short message. He closed his eyes as he hit send.

**You:**

Hey, can we talk?

He threw his phone on the other side of the room and covered his face. Shit, this was an emotional rollercoaster... make that two at once. Adding that one drop ride that slowly cranked you and many other high up into the air then dropped you so your stomach went into your throat and-

His phone pinged. Makoto stared at it from his bed on the other side of the room. He carefully walked over and picked it up and opened the app again.

**Sousuke:**

I thought you wouldn't want to talk to me?

Makoto took a shaky breath. He chewed on the inside of his cheek as he typed his response.

**You:**

That's not true. I do want to talk. I'm feeling better mentally and am ready to talk about everything that happened.

**You:**

Is that okay?

It took Sousuke a bit longer to respond, the entire time Makoto's heart was beating out of his chest, terrified at the answer. Finally, his phone pinged again and he rushed to open the app.

**Sousuke:**

Ok, what do you want to talk about?

Makoto immediately pressed the button to call him. He needed to hear his voice to make sure this wasn't going to be in vain. It took less than two rings for Sousuke to answer. Makoto let out a shaky, "Hello."

"Hi," Sousuke replied.

There was a small round of silence before Sousuke spoke again. "Are you going to talk to me?" he asked.

"Ah, yes, um." Makoto inhaled and exhaled through his nose. "I... hope you've kind of... realized that what you did wasn't good?"

More silence. Then he heard Sousuke _fucking whimper_. "Listen... I've had a lot of time to think about that, and I agree, I was being toxic, and I'm sorry. You didn't deserve that. I had so much bullshit that just projected onto you and that wasn't fair. I'm sorry again. Really, I am."

Makoto cracked a smile. "Hey, it's okay," he whispered. He sounded so sincere. Makoto was reminded that Sousuke was still someone he fell in love with, and hearing him talk like this was like a restart to his heart. "I have an idea, do you wanna get lunch with me tomorrow? It wouldn't be a date, we can just talk and smooth things out. Decide if we wanna try this again or not. Sound good?"

He could hear the happy crying on the other line. Sousuke replied. "Yeah... yeah, I'd like that," he said, breath hitching.

"Great, see you then."

"See you."

With that, Makoto hung up. He flopped down on his bed. Haru was going to kill him.

He smiled to himself. Everything was going to work out after all. 

🌊🌊🌊

Another month later and things were different.

Haru definitely ripped Makoto a new one when he found out he was trying to rekindle his and Sousuke's relationship. But in the end, he didn't really care.

Sousuke was different this time. It was like something had detoxed him entirely. In fact, he seemed kind of afraid to touch Makoto without clear consent. Makoto was a bit wary and careful in the beginning but ended up feeling happier than he had been in a long time.

Not all relationships work out, but Makoto was glad his did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! :D
> 
> Little note that if you ever find yourself in a toxic relationship... get out of there as fast as you fucking can because that's not good.
> 
> Also, not all stories are going to have a happy ending like this. While some people may learn from their mistakes, some don't and you just have to distance yourself from those kinds of people.
> 
> Remember, you deserve the world and shouldn't have to put up with some people's bullshit.
> 
> Thank you and have a good day/night! Remember to stay hydrated and take care of yourself! BUH BYE!


End file.
